There is a conventional exhaust treatment device of a diesel engine, including a DPF, PM accumulation detection means for detecting PM accumulated in the DPF, forced regenerating means, forced regenerating control means, and forced regenerating notification means (for example, refers to FIGS. 1 and 2 of Patent Document 1).
In the above conventional technique, when PM within exhaust is captured by the DPF and a PM accumulation detection value becomes a first state in which the detection value reaches a first set value, driving-time forced regenerating for operating the forced regenerating means when a vehicle travels automatically starts and continues to combust and eliminate the PM. When the PM accumulation detection value further rises to become a second state in which the detection value reaches a second set value higher than the first set value because the PM is not combusted and eliminated by the driving-time forced regenerating, necessity to execute stopping-time forced regenerating for regenerating the forced regenerating means when the vehicle stops by operating the forced regenerating notification means is notified.
However, the above conventional technique is problematic in that it does not have a method of prohibiting the driving-time forced regenerating which automatically starts and continues.